One Missed Call
by Alicemariefullbuster
Summary: A boy wakes up to a beautiful morning with thoughts of death. Well he be able to make it through the day? (Personalities of the Hetalia Character's do not resemble their original personalities much)


Loudly, the alarm clock went off, waking up the boy with a fright. The boy quickly sat up and was greeted by the blinding light of the sun. He rubbed his eyes, and then reached for his glasses. As he put them on, he could hear birds chirping and trees rustling. 'The sounds of a beautiful day, eh?' he thought to himself. He looked toward the wall right before him and instantly thought 'So why do I feel so gloomy…?' he continued to gaze at the wall. 'No… it's just a feeling. I wouldn't do such a thing, would I?' he thought once more. 'They'll mi-' he stopped at mid-thought and chuckled "Who would miss an invisible person like me?", finally saying something aloud. "Matthew! Come down for breakfast soon!" A voice called for him. He quickly got out of bed and changed into jeans and a red hoodie. He froze in front of the mirror, staring. A lightly tanned face with violet eyes and short dirty blond hair stared at him back. Startled, he ran out the door of his bedroom, down the stairs directly to the kitchen. Sitting himself on a stool near the kitchen island, his mother served him a plate of pancakes. "Good morning and thank you mum." He said, acknowledging her. "You're welcome Mattie" she said, smiling.  
He finished his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink. Before walking out the doorway, he kissed his mother goodbye. Slowly, he walked to school as he admired the pleasant day before him. The sound of chirping birds had slowly died away, but a few could still be heard. "She's not here," he whispered with disappointment as he looked around the block. He continued on his walk with a smile that masked his inner thoughts.  
Finally, he had crossed the last street to his High School, Western Canada High School. Confidently walking up the steps, he opened the door. As soon as he stepped foot on the hallway, he was bumped into. The morning bell hadn't rung yet, so there was still time to wander the halls. Matthew tried to make his way through the crowd, without falling or tripping, to his locker. However, with each step he took and with each time he was bumped into, his smile faded away. 'Bump into the invisible kid,' he chuckled within his mind. There were only a few more steps to get to his locker; most of the crowd had dwindled. He smiled, and walked straight towards his locker.  
"Hey! Matthew!" A voice called out. Swiftly, he turned around. The voice belonged to a pale, white-haired and red-eyed girl. She frantically waved her hand in the air to get his attention. As the girl finally noticed that he turned around, her hand dropped. Her facial expression changed from cheerfulness to confusion. "Hey Julchen," he said, smiling. "H-Hey." She stuttered out. "Did you oversleep or something today? I was kind of bummed out that you didn't come walk with me to school." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. She blinked twice before answering. "Ah, sorry, I kind of overslept. I promise you I won't wake up late tomorrow." Julchen laughed. Matthew stole a glance at the clock and noticed it was time for home room. "Meet me up later, okay?" Matthew said as he pointed to the clock for her to see it was time to go to class. "Okay, see you then," she smiled and began her walk up to the third floor, alone. Just like how she's going to walk back home later on.  
Matthew quickly jogged to his homeroom, Physical Education. As soon as he entered, the warning bell had rung. With a sigh of relief, he sat down on an empty seat in the back. He looked around the room. He counted 16 other guys in the room. Someone was late. The final bell had rung and home room had started. The teacher, Mr. Smith, closed the door and began to take attendance.  
In the middle of taking attendance, someone loudly knocks on the door. Mr. Smith looked at the door and saw an exhausted figure. "It seems Mr. Jones has decided to come to class." He walked to the door and opened the door. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Smith!" Alfred said, with a smirk. He made his way to an empty seat next to Matthew. Mr. Smith continued on with attendance and then announced today's plans. "Today we will be playing dodge ball due to it being a half day today. Get up, go change, and meet me at the gym." Mr. Smith ordered them. The class got up and went straight to the locker rooms.  
After changing into their P.E. uniforms, they lined up near the bleachers. Two captains were picked and the teams were being chosen. As always, the strong ones were picked first. It had finally dwindled to the last two, Matthew and Yao. It was Ivan's turn to pick. He looked at them both and tried to measure their strengths in some way. Finally after a good minute, he pointed at Yao. "You'll be fun to have in the team, Da?" He chuckled. The other captain, Alfred, was forced to have Matthew.  
The gym was already set for the dodge ball game. Everyone went to their starting positions on opposite sides. Mr. Smith blew the whistle and everyone went running for the balls in the middle of the court, well except for Matthew. The game has started. Balls were flying everywhere and getting people out. After a couple of minutes, there were only three people left on each team. Surprisingly one of them was Matthew.  
On the other team, Ivan was giving out orders to his last remaining teammates. Alfred was doing the same but he excluded Matthew. They were all holding a ball. "Matt, go get that ball." Alfred said while pointing at a ball that was in the middle of the court. Shyly, he jogged to retrieve it. As he bent down he heard the words "Ready, aim, fire!" Soon, Matthew was being attacked by dodge balls. The first one was thrown by Ivan. It had enough force to knock Matthew to the ground. The other dodge balls thrown knocked the wind out of him. He tried to shield himself but it was no use. The balls were coming from all directions. Matthew gave up and closed his eyes. After that, he heard a whistle and a voice asking if he was okay. Matthew couldn't answer.  
He was taken to the nurse's office in a hurry and was laid down. He stayed there for an hour while the nurse checked if he was okay. Once he was told that he was okay, they dismissed him home. His mother was at work and so was his father. He had to walk home. "I guess Julchen is going to walk home alone today," he sighed.  
As he walked home, he felt his sanity losing itself with each step he took. The confidence and the golden smile he had in the morning was now gone. He finally reaches the front step of his home and unlocks the door. He steps into a place filled with the loud ticking of a clock. He drops his book bag near the front door and weakly closes the door behind him. He goes straight to the couch.  
For a moment he just sits there, looking at the ground. Then his attention turns toward the blank television screen. He stared at it, and then in a flash. He saw his life playing on the screen. His life was being reflected on a screen. He dug his hands on his hair. Voices were repeating in his head. "No, no," he mumbled under his breath.  
The phone rang, but he ignored it. He went up the stairs to his parent's room. He entered and went straight to a cabinet. He slowly opened the third one up. The ringing phone stopped and the sound of the beep was made to leave a message. "Don't do it Mattie." A pleading cry came from the phone. Matthew pulled out folder after folder, searching. "Matthew, please! Don't do anything!" A cry came out. He stopped what he was doing and was shocked with the familiarity of the voice. 'Could it be…," he thought to himself. "Matthew, I know you're unhappy. I could tell from the minute I saw your face, you fake smile…" The voice said. "J-Julchen..." Matthew softly whispered. "I'm coming Matthew, I'll be there soon," she said and the message cut off. Matthew quickly went down the stairs back to the living room, and just like she said, she was there.


End file.
